


Death Awaits for the Weak (and we are strong)

by pearl_zero



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Charles Has Issues, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not What It Looks Like, Occult, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Sewing, Stickmin Space Resort Ending | SSR (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_zero/pseuds/pearl_zero
Summary: "A strange resort, it was. It used to be named "Toppat resort," but after a 2-year closing, it changed its name. She'd tried to look up something on the internet or get some info from her friend, Alice Hamilton, but nothing came up. The police force couldn't even get anything out of the resort, from what she had heard. She doesn't exactly know why they couldn't get anything, though-- they're the police force."When a former robber gets a job at a resort famous for its quality and secrets, he doesn't expect to be the savior of the resort's morale.He also doesn't expect a dead woman to write to him via letters, but that's just how it goes.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Dave Panpa, Dave Panpa & Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin/Felix White, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Right Hand Man & Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 12





	Death Awaits for the Weak (and we are strong)

To celebrate her honeymoon, she had booked a room at the Copperbottom Space Resort.

A strange resort, it was. It used to be named "Toppat resort," but after a 2-year closing, it changed its name. She'd tried to look up something on the internet or get some info from her friend, Alice Hamilton, but nothing came up. The police force couldn't even get anything out of the resort, from what she had heard. She doesn't exactly know why they couldn't get anything, though-- they're the police force.

Her house felt empty the entire time she thought about the resort, her thoughts clouding in a shiny haze. She passed it off as a bit of nervousness-- this was her honeymoon, after all, so of course, she would be a bit on edge.

She was on edge the entire time she booked that room. 009, one of the most underbooked rooms at the entire resort. Maybe it was her anxiety, but she didn't want to book a room at the top of the resort.

She soon found out why, but she doesn't recall it. She doesn't recall the jewelry found on the woman she found in the basement, light passing through her thin frame. Doesn't remember the small hush of "we have the same name," before the police were called.

She and her husband had spent the first few days exploring the resort and touring some stuff outside of it. The resort was located in California, after all, and there was a bunch of stuff to do.

On the third day, she doesn't remember much.

She remembers going out in the middle of the night, her footsteps sounding loud in the silent room. She remembers eating leftovers from the Chinese food she and Lars had ordered at night. She remembers taking her phone as a light and going out of the room.

It was 2 AM. She didn't remember why she left the room, but she did. She remembers the phone light illuminating the dark hallways. That's another thing she had a question about-- why were the hallways dark? They were lit yesterday at 3 AM when she and Lars had gotten back from a mall. She didn't understand why they aren't on at 2 AM now.

She remembers walking to the stairs of the resort, the stairs that were seldom used. The resort had 11 floors, after all-- nobody uses stairs unless it's for an emergency, and there hasn't been an emergency at the resort in history.

She remembers walking down the stairs carefully, using her light as the only way she didn't fall and die.

She doesn't remember much after that.

_She vaguely remembers a young woman with blond hair. She slightly remembers the woman smiling at her with a knitted mouth, bloodied, and battered from who knows what. She doesn't remember a voice, a whisper, the tiniest words, doesn't remember a thing after walking down the stairs to the basement of the Copperbottom resort._

The resort was closed afterward. They were evacuated quickly. The entire hotel stood outside with police cars and paramedics for reasons they knew nothing about.

The incident wasn't covered on the news. Elizabeth Greene had checked every news story, every website, every source she could find, but she didn't find a thing. All she knew was that the owner of the resort had been arrested and that the resort was closed down once again.

Elizabeth Greene does not know what happened at 2 AM that night.

She wishes she did.

Copperbottom became a much more important name to her that night. She doesn't remember why.

* * *

_Letters. So many letters. She doesn't know what's real or what's not, but she knows she needs to write and fast. He won't be caught if she doesn't do anything._

_He won't be caught. He will be caught. Letters._

_Was he caught? Was he okay? Was he dead? She hoped he wasn't dead. Write faster._

_The resort was what she clung onto, wrapping around the air of the basement. The air filled with the smell of blood and bile, the air filled with them._

_She couldn't stand it, but she couldn't leave him, either._

_Stickmin would come. Stickmin would come and help them. She knew this. It was a fact; the sky was blue, the grass was green, and Stickmin was going to come and save everyone._

_Yes. Yes, this would be the letters she would write._

_Yes, Stickmin and White and Panpa and Calvin. Yes, they would come._

_For now, she needed to help them._

_Suave had failed. Copperbottom-- Copperbottom had failed so badly. Copperbottom let her stay here, let her stay in this resort, let her curse it. She would save them, though. She would save them all, yes._

_They couldn't remember. No, no, it would drive them all mad, especially Right. She wouldn't be able to have them remember. It wouldn't be fair, no._

_She can't have anyone remember. This can't get out, no one would come to the resort, they would all die-- she can't have ANYONE remember. No one. No one._

_Letters. So many letters. She won't run out of ink, anyway._

_Dad. Dad would be mortified. She has to let him remember, has to let him remember for the sake of his sanity. He'll snap faster if he doesn't. He'll snap so much faster because if she tries to take it, he'll keep himself anyway._

_Stickmin would come. Stickmin has to come. Stickmin has to come with White, and then they have to meet Panpa and Calvin._

_Yes. Yes. Stickmin would come and save them all._

_Stickmin has too._

* * *

Lars stands over the grave of his dead wife, Elizabeth Greene.

She'd died from a heart attack on April 9th, 2020. It was unexpected. She had called the ambulance, and she was supposed to be okay, but she had passed in her sleep.

It didn't make any sense. It didn't line up. Lars hated it, hated the way that it wasn't supposed to happen but it did, and all he can do is bring her flowers and grieve.

April 9th, 2020. It feels like a decade has been since that day, but in reality, it's only been about 5 years. 5 years since his wife died from something nobody knew of.

  
Elizabeth Greene, the grave next to a name he doesn't know. Someone named Elizabeth Chestershire. He doesn't know why that one was placed next to his wife, because it's not in alphabetical order at all.

The grave next to his wife's grave is covered in vines and plants and generally looks like it hasn't been touched in ages. There are flowers there, in a bouquet, but they're shriveled and dead. It's weird to Lars because it says that Elizabeth Chestershire died in 2010, 15 years ago, but it looks like they died in 1980.

Lars brushes it off. Who cares about weird vines? He was here to mourn his wife and only his wife. Elizabeth Chestershire didn't know him.

He doesn't remember knowing Elizabeth Chestershire.

And now, he never will.

**Author's Note:**

> WOWZERS!!!!  
> hey!! it is i, pearl, back with another horrible fic  
> im going to ACTUALLY try and finish this one guys!! no context either way.
> 
> i really appreciate reading any and all comments! thanks!


End file.
